Curse of the Red Sand
by AngelAnnleise1986
Summary: Sakura has been having nightmares of a certain Akatsuki she killed five years ago. There's only one way to free herself from it, to go in search of this long dead puppet mater. It seems as though she has a stalker as well. So keep your eyes open for who it maybe. It's dangerous, sexy and at times humorous. Find out what the curse of the red sand is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's been a while since I posted a story so please go easy on me. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.**

 _Sakura lay in a crimson pool of velvet. Her long pink locks a drastic contrast to the luxurious material under her and her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the dark bed she lay. 'Sakura.' A male voice purred, awakening her from her slumber. Sea foam orbs opened and examined herself. Realization sunk into her drowsy mind as the black silk lingerie came into focus. Her eyes widened as they turned to the darkness that surrounded her._

' _Good you're awake, Sakura.' Her eyes widened a fraction more trying to locate the intruder in the darkness. Suddenly a pair of cold arms wrapped around her waist. She froze in place, horror etched on her face. 'I have you all alone now, Sakura.' The voice whispered in her ear, then an icy cold tongue slid up her neck. She turned to face the pervert to find the cold lifeless face of the long dead Sasori staring back. Sakura infused chakra into her left fist only to have it pulled down by a puppet arm. 'Now I can take you and make you mine.' He purred in her ear, his cold breath making her shiver. Suddenly she felt his teeth graze her neck. Sakura screamed as loud as she could._

Sakura bolted up screaming. Her eyes wildly searched her surroundings only to find herself in her bedroom. Her heart still pounding and a cold sweat hung on her brow. "What The Hell?" She yelled as she got out of bed. It was the fifth night in a row to wake up at 3:30 a.m. on the dot. _I should go see my shishou about this in the morning.'_ She thought as she walked into the bathroom and washed the sweat off her face. She walked out of the bathroom, glaring daggers at her bedroom door before going into the living room. She stretched out on the couch, the only place after a nightmare that she could sleep dreamlessly.

Sakura awoke the next morning at 8:00 a.m. She cursed her medic habits. She sighed as she quickly showered, dressed and left her house heading to Hokage Tower. As usual, Shizune was rushing about organizing paperwork, gathering mission scrolls and the like for Lady Tsunade. " Is it safe to go in there?" Shizune jumped and nearly dropped everything she had. "Oh Sakura you startled me. She's free. Sakura you look worn out." Sakura smiled tiredly at her. "I'm sorry I scared you. I came to talk to her about this." Shizune smiled and nodded. "Go on in." Sakura knocked then a muffled enter came through the door. Sakura opened the door and entered shutting the door behind her. "Ah Sakura, what is it? I'm glad its you, I thought it was Naruto again."

Sakura thought for a moment on how to explain. "I've been having trouble sleeping, but not like insomnia. It's triggered by nightmares of Sasori and it wakes me up at the same exact time every night for a last five nights. I wake up screaming, with a cold sweat, racing heart, sometimes nausea and extreme paranoia. I've exhausted all my skills. Whatever this is it has hidden well." Tsunade interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on them in thought. Her golden eyes met Sakura's a deep worry had formed in them. "I'm going to examine you right now." Tsunade rose from her chair and quickly closed the blinds to the windows. "Shizune let no one enter. I'm going to examine Sakura." "Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune's muffled voice came through the door.

When the click came from the door being locked, Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Sakura, take a seat and remove your shirt." Sakura nodded as she did as she was told. Tsunade walked over to her and placed her hands on the younger woman's back, as soon as she pushed her chakra into her skin an electrical charge zapped her fingers and forced her chakra out. A scorpion seal in blood red made its appearance known on her back. "Shit." Tsunade cursed as she tried again only to be shocked again. "What is it, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked letting a bit of fear enter her voice. "It's been five years since Sasori's death has it not?" Sakura turned to her a bit of confusion alight in her eyes.

"Yes, I believe it's been that long." Tsunade looked at the seal that was now pulsing with her apprentice's heartbeat. "He's not dead; if he was the scorpion seal on your back wouldn't exist. This seal is bad news." By now Sakura was snow white and fear darkened her eyes. "W… What can I do to make this stop?" Her voiced wavered with nervousness. Tsunade sighed as she produced a small bottle of sake, took a swig then handed it to Sakura who needed it more. "You'll have to either kill him or fall for him. Sakura this is your personal mission bring me his head or bring him to me alive. You will begin at midnight. I'll make sure the guards are lax for you." Sakura straightened up, as she stood and slipped her shirt on.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I will except this mission." She spoke softly as she bowed low. Tsunade smiled at her apprentice. "Go get some rest before your mission begins." Once she made it back down into town a flash of yellow and black caught her eye. She turned her attention in that direction, but decided it was nothing. Sakura shrugged and continued on her way back to her apartment. A block away Deidara hid behind a building waiting to see if a certain pinkette was following him. He let out a sigh when he was sure he was safe. After Sakura packed her bag, laid out her clothes, ate, and showered. She flopped on the couch sleep took over quickly.

 _She woke in a large bed with red satin sheets draped over her. She groaned groggily as she sat up. A soft black silk gown hugged her curves. 'Sakura.' A familiar voice echoed all around her. She searched the darkness for the source. Suddenly the bed shifted at the end of the bed. Her eyes snapped to the weigh shift. Crawling up the bed was none other than Sasori. Sakura tried to use chakra but none came. She tried to scream but her voice was muted. His hands slid up her covered legs. His hands are warm?_

 _He straddled her legs, one of his hands caressed her face and the other on the small of her back. Sasori's hot breath glazed over her lips. He was so close, then without any hesitation he pressed his lips to hers in a soft gentle kiss. His hand on her face traced her pulse with his fingertips then slowly slid the strap to the gown off her shoulder._

 _His lips followed his hand's lead, leaving behind soft butterfly kisses. Sakura instinctively leaned her head back and let out a small moan. He smirked from her shoulder. 'Oh so, you do like this. I think I should continue until you want me as much as I want you.' She shivered under his lips and his hot breath on her skin was driving her crazy. Suddenly a loud annoying ringing sounded causing everything to go black._

Sakura woke up cursing her alarm clock. She silenced it while glaring daggers at it. Her hand traced where Sasori's kissed, her body was reacting to it. Outside her living room window the blonde Akatsuki smirked. "Your touch is becoming physical dana, yeah." He slipped over to a tree near her bedroom window. Sakura had chosen her black ninja gear. She covered her cherry red bra with a black mesh long sleeved shirt, followed by a black leather sleeveless vest.

Skin tight black leather pants that laced up her legs to her mid thigh and black combat boots on her feet. She bound her upper right thigh with a black bandage before strapping on her weapons pouch. She grabbed her pack then pulled up her mask and hood. With grace she slipped out the window and shut it behind her. Suddenly leaves rustled in the nearby tree. Sakura immediately turned to it then sighed in relief as the wind picked up

Deidara sighed as well relieved the wind picked up too. He took a look at her and smirked perversely. "Dana, you should see how hot this little blossom is now, yeah." A small replica puppet of Sasori climbed up to Deidara's shoulder. He smirked and licked his lips at the sexy creature before him. "Follow her and did you leave the crumbs for her to follow brat?" Deidara nodded and rolled his eyes as he watched her take to the rooftops.

It didn't take her long to reach the wall. She smirked seeing that her shishou kept her end of the deal. Sakura easily made it over without being spotted. It was dark in the forest the only light was thin slivers of moonlight as she jumped from branch to branch something white caught her eye. Sakura turned to see and was met by none other than Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2: Not The Same Girl

_Chapter Two: Not The Same Girl._

Karin stood behind him with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want, Sasuke? Come to try and finish me and Naruto off." Sakura growled coldly through her mask, her eyes blazing then realized his sharingan wasn't activated. "Sakura, what are you doing out here? It's late." She laughed bitterly at the familiar choose of words. "Isn't that what you asked me the night you knocked me out and left me on a bench? I'm on a mission. What is your purpose in the leaf village?" _'She holds herself differently now, such an air of power about her. I can feel her chakra's power from here. She would be perfect.'_

"Who is this bitch, Sasuke?" Karin whined jealousy dripping from every word. "Karin keep quiet. I don't want any trouble caused between you and my old friends." Sasuke growled as he glared at the woman behind him before his gaze turned back to Sakura. "I'm here to talk to Lady Tsunade about rejoining the leaf, but I could postpone it to help you if you like." Sasuke said in a velvety smooth voice. Sakura's temper flared at both of the people before her. "First off little bitch, don't fuck with me. I'm already in a bad mood and Sasuke, I don't need help anymore. I'm not weak like I used to be. This is a personal mission, alone. Go get reinstated. If I need help, I will let my shishou know."

Sasuke was a bit surprised by this headstrong attitude of hers. "Shishou? Who is that I wonder?" He asked still completely bewildered by her, she used to swoon over him. Now she didn't even bat an eye at him. A cocky smirk spread across her porcelain face. " Lady Tsunade. I have actually surpassed her. The elders deemed me the most powerful kunoichi of our generation and the most famed medic in the five nations. I run the hospital and go to multiple nations for my healing abilities. I have become the most desired kunoichi in the fire country, but unfortunately for them my only lover is my work."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow then a smirk spread across his face. "You have changed a lot since we last met. Maybe I'll come after you anyways after I'm reinstated. It will be interesting to see you fight now." Sakura arched a skeptical eyebrow at him. _'He thinks I still have a crush on him and I'm going to fall for him, ha.'_ "It would be best if you ask Lady Tsunade first. I don't need a man to save me." With that Sakura turned and began to move on leaving behind a stunned Sasuke. "Well this is interesting for the first time I want to pursue her." He whispered more to himself while staring at her backside.

Sakura jumped mumbling curses under her breath. This time a pale puppet arm lay on the ground pointing in the direction of Suna. Sakura smirked and veered off to follow the sign. After an hour she stopped to rest beside a stream. Not even two yards away a puppet hand lay holding a small scroll and a rose. She cautiously walked up to it and snatched both items from it. She opened it extremely slow, just as a precaution. _'Sakura, meet me at our battleground. I would love to have you alone so we can finish what we started. ~Sasori~_ Sakura felt her face heating up as she double read the scroll. _'Oh Kami he means the dream.'_ _ **'Yep, that's what it looks like to me. Maybe he's real this time. Get to see his actual sexy body even though he was pretty hot as a puppet.'**_ Inner Sakura piped in Sakura's head amusement dripping from her words. _'What the hell? I thought you were on vacation.'_ _ **'Ah it seemed more fun in your head at the moment.'**_ Sakura yawned as she sat down by her pack. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

 _Sakura woke but found herself hanging low from the rafters of what appeared to be an old abandoned building. She was fully clothed 'Thank Kami.' She looked at her bonds noticing that it was tiny puppet joints wound together with chakra. Rage boiled inside of her until her mind couldn't take it anymore. "Sasori, I know you're here. Come out you damn coward. Let me down so I can kick your ass." She yelled while fighting against her bonds._

 _Sasori chuckled as he walked out of the shadows. Sakura growled shutting her eyes while fighting against the bonds harder, only to open them to find him inches away from her now. She stiffened as he slowly pulled her mask down. "Sakura." He whispered in a soft almost loving tone. One of his hands found its way to her pastel locks and the other began to slowly unzip her vest._

 _Sasori's warm lips pressed against her pulse. Sakura tried to fight off the shiver threatening to run down her spine. "Just let go, Sakura." He whispered against her neck, his hot breath fanning across her neck and collarbone. She let out a shuttered breath freezing when his lips pressed to hers. At first she found the urge to return the kiss, but slowly gave in. Sasori's hand on the zipper finally had the vest open. His hand ghosted over her flat stomach before settling on the small of her back._

 _She shivered and let out a muffled gasp, which gave Sasori enough time to slid his tongue in. A small moan escaped her lips as he pulled away from her. "W… Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked dazed and out of breath. He chuckled as he kissed along her collarbone. "Originally it was just revenge. It slowly turned into an obsession. You fascinate me, brat. You should wake before I go to far." With those last words everything went black._


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Realizations

**_Hello, hello. This one was a little rough with the work schedule I have but I'm glad I finally got it up for everyone to read. I hope everyone enjoys it. Warning Sasuke is creepier than usual, lol._**

 _Chapter Three: Creepy Realization_

Sakura woke to the sunlight in her eyes. Her sleepy state of mind disappeared the instant the dream came back to her. "Shit! That's so creepy. He's been stalking me this whole time. Eck! I don't know if I can do this now." She shivered at the thought of him perched outside her bedroom window while she was sleeping or getting dressed. Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off. _**'At least your popular.'**_ Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, in all the wrong ways.' Inner's smirk turned into a demented grin. _**'Well at least he is a hot stalker.'**_ 'If I could kill you right now I would.' Sakura thought back in irritation. _**'Ah, but you love me.'**_ 'Oh shut up.' Sakura gathered her pack before bounding up into the trees.

Deidara was trying so hard not to be detected, but it was so hard not too. The pinkette's outburst was quiet amusing. He watched as she bound into the trees heading for their battleground. "Dana, what did you do to weird her out so bad, yeah?" Sasori's little puppet popped out of Deidara's cloak. "I told her a bit too much information. Now follow her, before that Uchiha brat comes after her. I have a feeling I'm not the one stalking her."

Deidara growled at that before taking off after her. "Shouldn't we go the short way and just wait for her, yeah?" Sasori's chibi looked up at him, as he considered the idea. "For once you're right, brat." Deidara smirked, letting a light chuckle escape his lips and then veered off to go the shorter way.

Tsunade's deep honey eyes glared at the Uchiha in front of her. "I will reinstate you, boy. Cause any trouble what so ever and its straight to prison for you and the girl." Sasuke nodded his eyes focused on Tsunade's. "I ran into Sakura last night. She seemed troubled and a bit worn down. Allow me to prove my loyalty by protecting your apprentice." Sasuke purred smoothly trying to win Tsunade over.

Tsunade snorted amused at this subject. "My apprentice can handle herself. Your concern for her is a bit surprising." He let a slight chuckle escape as he realized he did sound concerned. "I was a bit surprised by that new attitude of hers. Is she as accredited as she says?" Tsunade smirked proudly before glancing out the window.

"Yes she is. She probably told you of all those accomplishments and they're on going. She's not done with her self. She has surpassed me and will become a legend in the medical field, with those breakthroughs. She's the lead in poisons and their cures. Most of the male ninja of the five nations are asking for her hand, even some of her male friends here are secretly longing for her, but she's hell bent on her skills." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at the very shocking information.

"So it's true then. The last time I saw Kabuto he said something about finding your apprentice to play with." Tsunade's eyes widen with a mix of false fear and anger in them. "I didn't think it was Sakura if I had I would have killed him." Tsunade let a fake growl escape while rubbing her temples. _'He wants to protect her, but why. He must have an ulterior motive. He doesn't even know she killed him. '_ Tsunade thought before speaking again. "Why are you so bent on going after her?" Sasuke's eyes widened realizing she seen through his lie. "Well Hokage-sama I have taken an interest in her."

Tsunade wasn't surprised by this. "I know Kabuto is dead. Sakura took care of him, she even brought me his head. If you go after her don't interfere with her mission even if it is a deadly battle. You need to learn she is not helpless anymore." Sasuke bowed deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. "Thank you Hogake-sama." Tsunade nodded with a mysterious smirk playing across her lips. "Send the girl in. She is not allowed to go with you. You may go." Sasuke turned to leave, a dark smirk spread across his face. _'Perfect, it will be me and Sakura alone. I'll take her even if it's by force._

Sakura stopped about a mile away from her destination. _'How should I approach this? He's not trying to kill me this time, but then again that might be a lie.'_ Her fingers brushed of her masked lips remembering how Sasori had kissed her. _'No he won't hurt intentionally. That kiss proved it all too well.'_ _ **'Yes it did. You should go kiss that hottie for real.'**_ Inner piped in smirking like a maniac. _'No way! It's still creepy that he's been stalking me this whole time.'_ _ **'Yeah but… Hey you feel that chakra. It feels like…'**_ _'Sasuke! Shit we've got go find Sasori now.'_

Sakura growled as she bolted for the battleground. _'He's fast so I'm going to have to pick it up, if I don't want to be caught.'_ She infused chakra into her feet making large cracks in the ground with every enhanced step. It didn't take long for the place to come into view. Suddenly a kunai wedged into a tree in front of her. Sakura slid to a stop making large waves of earth behind her. She turned to find the man she suspected all long, Sasuke. He stood a few feet away from her, slight shock registering at the large wave of earth. Sasuke, what do you want?"

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. I told you I'd come anyway. Besides I wanted to talk to you alone." A darkness seemed to make a home in his smirk. Sakura tensed knowing trying to escape him was pointless. "Why come all this way just to talk? You could have just waited for me to return." He was now a foot away from her, the smirk grew even darker if possible. "Well you see Karin follows me everywhere and I can't shake her unless she is ordered to stay behind. I'm not a very patient person, you know that." He explained trailing the last part as he inched a few inches closer to her.

Sakura's eyes focused on the man in front of her. _'Seems the snake's creepy habits have rubbed off on him, eck.'_ His hand rose slowly but stopped when she tensed even more. "Why would you want to be alone with me now? My fan girl habits died years ago." Sakura said with an arrogant smirk forming on her lips. He let an Orochimaru-like smirk form on his lips in the same creepy manner. "I wanted to confess my secret feelings for you. The new attitude caught me off guard. I have to say I'm impressed. I never pegged you as the arrogant type." Sakura flicked her hair and rolled her eyes. _'First Sasori and now this. He's getting creepier by the second.'_

Her thoughts were released when a hand touched her face. She went pale and quickly swatted it away. "Go ahead and confess. I need to get going on my mission." Sakura said sternly her eyes now watching him warily. "I think the feelings I had for you when we were genin has changed since our last encounter. You have changed and you are far more beautiful and powerful now. I think I love you after all these years. I would like to make you mine and mine alone. I was hoping you would let me do more than just confess. I have so many things I want to do to you right now."

There was an obvious danger to his words. He made the distance between and crashed his lips hard onto hers. Sakura was shocked and paralyzed by something, that's when her shocked eyes noticed the wire holding her body. _'Damn what do I do?'_


	4. Chapter 4 Hide and Seek

_Chapter Four: Hide and Seek_

Suddenly a pair of puppet arms reached out of nowhere and wound around the unsuspecting Uchiha. His hands immediately dropped the wires. "Damn, what the hell is this?" Sasuke growled trying to break free. Just then, Sasori dropped down beside Sakura with the blonde suicide bomber not far behind. He placed a hand on her arm. It was warm and comforting at the moment. "Sasori." Sakura whispered as their eyes met. "We need to get some distance. Those arms won't hold long." Sasori whispered into ear purposefully letting his breath fan out over her ear and neck, which caused a shiver to run down her spine. Sakura nodded and they took off at break neck speed.

"We should mask our chakra and hide in our battleground. We should also make clones to throw him off. You saved me so I owe you one." Sakura exclaimed with a grin and a wink. Sasori and Deidara nodded, all three making the hand signs, when their clones appeared they sent them toward Suna. They originals sped off their destination. "You can thank me properly later. I knew that Uchiha brat was going to be a problem. Deidara and I came looking after we sensed the other signature. I placed a tiny puppet on him, so we can track him."

Sakura nodded as they fell silent the rest of the way. They entered the battleground from above. Landing in front of Sasori's former puppet body, Sakura stared at it and realized it was creepy with the black eyes and terribly still form. She glanced around and the puppets were still in their places. Sasori's puppet still in the bloody embarrass of his mother's and father's puppets. The grounds still littered with bits and pieces of puppets she and Lady Chiyo destroyed.

"Sakura, this way please." Sasori called smoothly as he grabbed her hand shaking her from her memories. His hand was so warm, so human unlike the shell she was walking passed. Off to the side was a cave opening. " There was a stone covering it until this brat blew it up." Sakura covered a snicker as she went inside, Deidara followed while grumbling to himself. "Is there anyway you can hide us, Sakura?" Sasori almost purred as he turned to her. His pale brown eyes locked on hers. "S…Sure. You might want to move blondie. Don't want to drop this on your head." Sakura slightly stammered at first as she easily pick up a boulder.

"Don't call me blondie, yeah." Deidara snarled but moved quickly to escape being crushed. Sasori smirked while watching Deidara barely escaping the boulder. Sakura turned to face Sasori her eyes now adjusting to the dim torch light. "Come with me to my chambers. I can explain things better there." Sasori purred offering his hand to Sakura.

Sasuke growled as the puppet arms finally loosened enough to free his arms. One good hit from a kunai and it fell to pieces. Glancing around angrily sensing they were heading to Suna. "Damn it!" He hissed through gritted teeth. He infused chakra into his feet about to take off when a thought crossed his mind. 'What if its to lure me away?' Sasuke smirked as he made a clone to go after them. 'Well I'll hang back and wait.' Sasuke thought smirking smugly as he leaned on the tree the kunai was stuck in. 'It would seem this mission has to do with Sasori, but how I thought he was dead? Sakura seemed more than happy to see him. Is she having an affair with the man she supposedly killed? Well, in any case I will have her.'

He was confused by the events going on, but at least it wouldn't take long for his clone to reach them if it was them and possibly slow them down. He closed his eyes and focused on canvassing the area foe any indication they were still around. Moments later his clone disappeared on its own accord signaling those were clones as well. Sasuke smirked slowing walking in the direction on the battleground. His mind set on find his cherry blossom that seemed to be caught up in something interesting.

After many twists and bends Sakura almost felt dizzy, when Sasori her arrived at a wooden door. Deidara had dropped off somewhere a few turns back. This place was like a massive labyrinth. He held the door open for her. She cautiously entered the dimly lit room. Sasori slowly shut the door behind him. "Well seems your friend finally got loose and is snooping around nearby."

Sakura paled but the mention of him being her 'friend' annoyed her. "That snake in the grass will never be considered a friend or anything otherwise." Sakura growled crossing her arms with a huff. Sasori smirked as he sat on the bed. Sakura slowly joined his as she looked around. It was a normal sized room, with a bed in the left corner a workbench in the right corner, bookshelves with a dresser underneath. Sakura's eyes returned to the man next to her. "Ok, please explain what's going on here?"

Sasori smirked as he leaned in closer and she leaned back nervousness written on her face. "First, you have to thank me properly, then I'll tell you what you want to know." Sakura flushed bright red at what he was insinuating. She gulped down the lump in her throat, gather what nerves she had left, pulled down her mask and gave him a kiss, but before she could escape Sasori place a hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back.

At first she resisted with her stubbornness, but slowly caved and allowed her hands to slide around his neck. She didn't realize how close their bodies were until her bound chest brushed his. He smirked inwardly seeing that she was practically in his lap. Sasori released her lips and began leaving heated kisses along her jaw line. "S…Sasori, you ah… ha… haven't told me anything yet."

Sasori smirked from his position near her ear. "When I was transferring back to this body all I could think about was you." He whispered in her ear before he gently blew on it. It caused Sakura to shiver Sasori noticed as he carefully pulled the mask down farther. "At that time I wanted nothing more than to kill you. So, I activated the curse even though wasn't strong enough to do anything in my weakened state, but as time passed my mind strayed. I found myself fantasizing about you."

He paused to kiss her neck earning him a small gasp from her pink lips. "I started thinking of things to do to you and with you. I longed to touch every inch of you. I sent Deidara with a small puppet of me to watch you." Sasori paused again this time letting his teeth gently graze the soft skin of her neck. Sakura gasped a little louder feeling the heat pooling in her lower stomach. Before he continue his tale she turned her face to meet his.

She surprised him when she laid a heated kiss on his lips, then felt her tongue glide across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let the battle for dominance begin. Sasori's hands ran up her sides , as hers slid down his chest and around to his back to press him closer. A sudden knock came to the door, they both let out frustrated growls. "What do you want, brat?" Sasori hissed annoyed with his partner for just ruining all that build up. "We got a visitor, hm."


	5. Chapter 5: The Sake's Fault

_Chapter Five: The Sake's Fault_

Sasuke found the area easily. He stared in awe at the destructive power Sakura had back then. He smirked as he jumped down into the area, using his senses to locate her chakra signature even though it was very faint. "I found you Sakura." He whispered as he created a chidori in his hand. Chidori ripped through the boulder like scissors through paper. The dust and debris cleared to reveal a tunnel.

He entered smirking as he called. "Sakura I know you're in here." Sasuke looked around only to see that the main tunnel broke off into smaller tunnels. "Well, well your little friends are smarter than they look, but I will find you." He called again listening to the echo and hoping to hear her reply enraged in his words, but none came.

Sakura heard the echo and cursed under her breath. "How did he find us so fast, hm?" Deidara asked annoyance in his voice. Sakura growled in frustration. "He's good at fucking tracking. How do you think he found his brother? No matter how well we cover our tracks he'll find us. We need to split up with clones of one another to throw him off." Sasori smiled and nodded a sort of unknown emotion flickered in his eyes but to quick see what it was. 'Very smart move, Sakura.' Sasori thought while rising from the bed.

He grabbed her hand and the three dashed to the right of the door. "There's three tunnels up ahead leading to Ishi, Ame and Kusa. We'll meet in Iwa." Sasori said quietly so it didn't echo. Sakura used her senses to find Sasuke's chakra signature at the first tunnel still searching. They stopped in front of the tunnels. After making clones Sasori grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a heated kiss. "Ew p.d.a. go fins a room, yeah." Sasori pulled away smirking before he shot a remark back at Deidara. "We had a room until some brat had to interrupt. We should go. Be careful, Sakura."

Deidara took the left, Sakura nodded taking the middle, and Sasori the right once he saw her nod. Sakura ran for what felt like hours until she finally found a trap door. She cautiously opened it to find it was raining heavily. 'Damn must be in the Rain country.' She thought as she and clones climbed out and shut it behind them. Before they made a move two clones of Sasuke appeared behind them attacking the clones making them disappear in a poof of smoke. "I had a feeling there was tunnels to other countries nearby. I just got lucky, but I wonder if you're my Sakura or not." Sasuke purred as he came out of the shadows eyes Sakura as rain made her leather look even more tempting than before.

His clones rushed her but in one swift move, Sakura had punched one in the stomach and the other got her heel with a retractable boot knife through the chin. The both disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving Sakura to take her fighting stance, a deep scowl adorning her features. "I'm not a piece of ass someone can calm, asshole." She growled while avoiding his gaze. "You're definitely the original. Well since you want to play rough." Sasuke charged forward kusanagi in hand. She quickly moved and kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke groaned as blood came out of his mouth, before he disappeared in a poof of smoke as well.

"Damn a clone. Sasuke get out here and fight like a man instead of a pansy." Sasuke was silently perched in a tree behind her. 'Damn she's fast. I almost lost her for a second.' Sasuke thought as he silently jumped down behind her, but somehow she heard him. Before he could even think of moving, an elbow caught him in the stomach. His vision blurred as Sakura whirled around and caught him hard in the same spot. Sasuke coughed up blood as the impact of the kick flung him back into a tree.

Sakura cracked her neck walking closer to him. "Stop stalking me, Sasuke. I'm not that lovesick little girl anymore. This could get more painful for you if you continue this." He cracked an eye and just stared up at her. The beauty standing before him was powerful and gorgeous in that leather. He watched as a rain droplet ran down her chest, he smirked. "I will never stop until I get what I want." He lunged at her snaking his arms around her waist effectively pinning her arms to her sides.

'Maybe one goodbye kiss.' She thought knowing he was going to be pissed in minute. "So you think you've got me." She said as she leaned her face down to his. Their lips met in a brief kiss then pulled away and in a poof of smoke Sasuke found he was holding a log. He dropped it like it was on fire. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A few miles away Sakura smirked as she ran to the border. 'I got you, Sasuke. How does it feel to be outwitted by the former weakest of team 7.' She thought as she slipped through undetected. It didn't take long to get to the city and even easier to enter. Once she was in she found the shadiest bar she could find. She cautiously entered, every seedy nins eyes turned to her, but didn't move. Once they realized she wasn't after anyone they went back to their business.

Sakura walked to the bar. Behind it a monster of a barkeep stood. His arms and chest were scarred badly, with one ugly thick scar that ran from to left side of his chin all the way up over his right eye. "What'll be pretty lady?" He asked in a rough gravely voice. "A bottle of sake, please." Sakura smiled as she dug out her money. After paying the man, she took her bottle and cup. She settled herself into a booth in a dark corner of the bar. Sakura made sure she could see the front door, had a cover window beside her and an exit door to her back just case she needed a quick escape.

She flared her chakra once as a signal, before she started her drinking. Within 30 minutes, the sake was gone. A familiar shock of red and blonde entered the bar. It Sasori a few seconds to spot her, Deidara was at the bar buying drinks. Sasori walked over and sat down her. He snaked an arm behind her leaving her trapped between him and the window. "I'm surprised you came in here. Sakura smirked as she leaned back slightly forgetting about the arm, but tensed as soon as her back touched it.

"I know how the criminal mind works well enough." Deidara took a seat on the opposite side of them and sat down three bottles of sake. "We should go to the safe house its going to be dark soon, yeah." Deidara said as he took a long swig straight from his bottle. Sakura started feling nervous about that heated situation that was sure to come when her and Sasori were behind locked doors.


	6. Chapter 6: Playtime Cut Short

_Chapter Six: Playtime Cut Short_

Sasuke glared daggers at the log on the ground. 'She's clever. It even felt like her and those lips… Her strategies to evade me are. I'll have to watch myself on that.' He was seeing red he was so angry, but the thought of the substitution's lips on his made it hard to focus. "They must be in a country nearby. Let's try the nearest one." He thought aloud as he groaned in pain. Sakura didn't break any bones or fracture them she bruised them and it hurt like hell. He pulled open his shirt to look at the damage. Already a dark angry bruise was coming to the surface.

He smirked even though it hurt. 'She won't damage me beyond repair that my own body can do. This is perfect. I can use this as leverage later, when I get her alone.' An even darker smirk spread across his face as he leaped up onto a branch. His destination was Iwa and not to far ahead a small muddy footprint was all he needed to know he was heading the right way. 'I'm coming for you, Sakura and I will have you.' He licked his lips hungrily at the thought of those lips on and what the rest of that body the leather was hiding.

Little did he know that Sasori's tiny puppet could hear and see what he was thinking. He sent everything back to his master. It had tucked itself in between Sasuke's shirt and belt. It really just got sit back for the ride to his master.

Sakura felt the small effects of the alcohol by the time they left the bar and Sasori had secretly noted this. They entered the older part of town a few streets in they stopped at an old run down house. Sasori did hand signs to release the traps before he opened the door. It was much more luxurious on the inside.

Crisp white carpet in the living room with elegant black leather furniture, black stained coffee table and matching accents hung on the white walls. To the left was an average sized kitchen, similar colors with accent of reds. "There's only two beds. You and I can share a bed and Deidara can have the other." Sasori said while taking off his shoes and watching her reaction from the corner of his eye. Sakura's head snapped up from unlacing her boots, her cheeks burning red. "Wait! What?"

Deidara chuckled as he walked into the living room. "Danna don't bite the first time, hm." Sakura's face got even redder as her shot to the floor. "I…I can't do that with someone." Sasori smirked knowing that this was going to happen. "If you don't stay near me the dreams will come back, ten times worst than before I believe." Sakura nervously stood, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Fine. Where's the bathroom? I need to get these wet clothes off." Sasori grabbed her hand and slowly led her down the hall. At the end of the hall on the right was a door that Sasori opened.

Inside was a queen-sized bed covered in a rich red and black comforter, golden colored carpet underfoot and golden accents on white walls. There's was doors to the left and right. 'I wonder which is the bathroom.' As if he was reading her mind, he answered. "The one to the right is the closet and the left is the bathroom. I hope you brought soap because all that's in there is mine. Come out when you're done. Deidara went to get us dinner." Sakura nodded while walking toward the bathroom.

Sasori left relieving a little bit of her nervousness, but of course inner decided to speak up. _'Why didn't you invite him to shower with you? That could have been one hell of a thank you for saving your ass.'_ 'Are you insane? That's exactly what he wants.' Sakura mentally snapped back. _'Slightly! Besides you can't deny what happened earlier.'_ "Oh stuff it! I wouldn't know how to do that anyways." Sakura growled aloud frustrated.

' _It's simple just take off your clothes and hang your head out the door and…'_ Before inner could finish Sakura blocked her out. She angrily stomped over to the door and opened it. Her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes got as big as saucers. The bathroom was massive anf matched the bedroom. There was a jacuzzi tub, a walk in shower, large rack of towels and a toilet in the corner. After her shock cleared, she dropped her bag by the door and began stripping off her wet clothes. She gathered her shampoo and soap.

She sat them down in the shower rack then turned on the hot water letting it take away the chill and the aches. She washed quickly with her strawberry soap then washed her long pink locks with the matching shampoo. After that Sakura just enjoyed the heat when a soft knock came to the door. "I know you're enjoying your shower, but dinner is here." Sasori's smooth voice called through the door, as if on cue her stomach growled.

"I'll be there in a minute or two." Sasori smirked before he replied knowing he would get a rise out of her. "If your not I'm coming in to get you." Sakura's cheeks heated up and she gulped down a lump in her throat. "Okay. I'll just have to break your pretty face." Sakura heard him chuckle as he left. She quickly shut off the water, toweled off while digging in her bag. She pulled out a tank top, underwear and a pair of shorts.

She dressed quickly then braided her hair before heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen, they were sitting at the table waiting for her. Both men openly stared at her as she took a seat. "What?" Sakura asked her curiosity getting the best of her. "Wow, you're hotter than when I first thought. That leather covered you up, yeah." Deidara said while staring at her breasts, but stopped when Sasori kicked him in the shin, which earn the man a groan of pain from the other.

It was true her breasts was larger now since the weren't bound in leather. She had grown over the years and in these clothes, she knew she didn't leave much to the imagination. "Thanks I think." The dinner was simple fried vegetables and rice. While eating Deidara brought out several large bottles of sake. Sakura knew she shouldn't but she was too stressed to care at the moment. By the time dinner was eaten she had drank two bottles and was working on the third. She didn't use her chakra to burn it off, she just let it go.

"I think we should get some rest. We're going to leave tomorrow to stay ahead of that, brat." Sakura nodded as she slowly got to her feet, but felt the dizzy effects of the alcohol. Sasori noticed, quick to grab her around the waist and pulled her tight to his chest. "Why hello, sexy." She said with giggle as she ran her index finger down his chest. Sasori knew it would be easy to take her, but was debating on which would be more entertaining.

Sasuke made his way to the nearest inn. It was getting dark and would be easier to track in the daylight. On his back Sasori's puppet sent a warning, when he got his reply he stilled so as not to be noticed by Sasuke. After paying for his room he walked out into the growing darkness.

He found a vendor still open where ate a quick meal before entering his usual seedy bar. The monster of a bartender grinned. "Well long time no see. What brings you here, kid?" Sasuke smirked as he glanced around making sure no one was listening in. "I'm looking for a girl. I got word she came here."

Sasuke whispered as he handed the man money for a 'Drink'. The bartender's grin broadened as he poured him a shot of the strongest liquor he had. "Well there was a smoking hot girl in here a couple of hours ago. She was in leather, skin tight too. I could see her eyes were and an unusual hair color, pink." She was definitely jumpy and kept watching the door. She was waiting for two guys to meet her. I believe they're staying somewhere in town tonight. I'm not quite sure where."

Sasuke nodded as he took the shot with a grimace. The strong liquor setting his insides ablaze as a wicked smirked spread across his pale face. He looked inhuman with the smirk that was much like his long dead master's. _'I found you again my dear, Sakura. This time you won't escape me so easily.'_

Sakura lay on her stomach on the bed watching Sasori as he took off his long coat and then his shirt. Her eyes widened a fraction before she averted her eyes to the bed and a dusting of pink graced her cheeks. Sasori noticed this and smirked as he slowly walked toward the bed. "Why so shy now? You seemed so interested earlier." Sakura sat up on her knees and slid her hands seductively down her inner thigh, which Sasori's eyes followed hungrily.

"I… I am but this would be my first time… I… I'm not sure how to…um…" She dodged the word entirely, her eyes set on the bed in front of her as if it was the most amazing comforter in the world. Sasori stopped in front of her slight surprise and disbelief written on his carefully leaned on the bed to be eye level with her. She wouldn't look up, ever so gently he brought his hand to her chin and lifted head so their eyes could meet.

Their eyes locked, Sakura felt trapped or frozen under his gaze. "Don't be afraid. I'll be gently with you." Her blushed darkened as his lips slowly met in a soft, gentle kiss. "Sasori." She whispered after they broke apart as her hands slowly lifted to his face and bare shoulder. "Sakura allow me too." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending tingles through her. She pulled back to look into his eyes, her lips quirked up into a small smile.

Sakura pulled him in, brushing her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to her deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss leaning into his neck, brushing her lips slightly brush his ear as she spoke. "You do realize I'm not as drunk as you think." With that out in the open her lips ghosted over his neck sending a delicious chill ran down his as he was about to make his move, his puppet sent a warning. "Damn, he's in town already. We should save this for when there's no threat of interruptions."

Sakura nodded in agreement and soon they were both under the blanket, his arms automatically wrapped around her petit frame pulling her flush against his chest. He couldn't resist the urge to start kissing her shoulder. "Mmm… I thought you said to wait." His lips trailing kisses up to her neck. "I didn't say I couldn't tease you until then." She felt him smirk against her neck. _'Two can play at this game.'_ She thought smirking as rolled over to face him. In a swift move her lips met his heatedly, then let her hands wonder over his bare upper body.

Sakura's left hand came to rest on his shoulder, her right wondered down over his muscular stomach coming to rest on his waistband. Her fingers played with it, before her fingertips dipped under the hem teasing the sensitive flesh of his abdomen. Sasori gasped in surprise and lust. Kissing below his ear she smirked then spoke seductively. "Well if you can tease I can too." With that she extracted herself and rolled over still in his arms. "Good night, Sasori." Sasori stared at her for a few seconds then smirked. _'This will be interesting indeed.'_ "Good night, Sakura."


End file.
